A New Relative
by xoverfan4ever
Summary: One day, Harry receives a letter from his mother who turns out not to be his mother and James is not his father either. His real parents are Piper and Leo from Charmed. Don't read this story if you can't imagine Ron and Dumbledore being bad. Please R&R! SEE PROFILE FOR NEWS!
1. Finding out the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!

**Summary:** One day, Harry receives a letter from his mother who turns out not to be his mother and James is not his father either. His real parents are Piper and Leo from Charmed. Don't read this story if you can't imagine Ron and Dumbledore being bad.

**Chapter One: Finding out the Truth**

Harry sighed. He had only been there for two weeks and it was already turning out to be the worst summer **ever**. His relatives ignore him except to give him an impossible amount of chores to do every morning after he made breakfast. And of course, they still hadn't seen fit to feed him properly. They gave him **some** food, but not enough to satisfy his hunger, especially since he spent a lot of energy doing all those chores. He used to be able to get a bit of bread while he was making breakfast but it seemed his Aunt had wised up to that since she watched him like a hawk from the table. Besides, most of the food he got, he had to share with his beautiful owl, Hedwig. She was locked in his room again this year and so she couldn't hunt for her own food. Harry occasionally managed to pick the lock on her cage and let her out to fly for a few hours but he couldn't risk it too often. His uncle usually came to his room unexpected and if he saw the empty cage, Harry would be in huge trouble.

Harry sighed again and then looked up when he heard a noise outside. He was surprised to see an owl just outside of his window. He quickly opened it to let the bird inside. She looked very old and he was a bit worried about her. He didn't want her to die delivering a letter to him. He gave the poor bird some of Hedwig's water and Hedwig surprised him when she didn't protest as she usually did. In fact, she looked just as worried as he was. He quickly picked the lock on Hedwig's cage, took the letter from the old owl and then left her to rest in Hedwig's cage while Hedwig herself flew to Harry's shoulder.

Harry walked over to his bed and after sitting and petting Hedwig, he opened the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Harry!_

_Harry, if you are reading this, then we are no longer there with you. I am so sorry we had to leave you. If you haven't guessed already, this is your mother, Lily. I hope you have grown into a handsome, smart and most of all, happy young man. Know this; I will always be proud of you, no matter what._

_Harry, there is a reason I wrote this letter. I want to tell you something that nobody except James and me knows. Harry, it involves you. I hope that after this, you won't hate me, because this will change your life completely. _

_I don't really know how to tell you this, Harry, so I'll just put it down bluntly. Sweetheart, you're adopted._

Harry dropped the letter with his moth hanging wide open. It couldn't be true. It had to be a lie. Maybe Fred and George had sent him this letter as a joke. But unfortunately, he had to admit that even the twins wouldn't joke with something like this. He picked up the letter again and carefully looked at it as if to make sure it was real. It was written on real paper and not parchment so he knew it couldn't have been written by most of the pure-bloods, especially those on the dark side. And the writing looked to be pretty worn out, which meant that it was probably written some time ago. It was definitely possible that it was written thirteen years ago by his mother. After he was convinced that the letter was true and he calmed down a bit, he continued reading the letter that would change his life.

_There, I said it. I'm so sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth personally. James and I intended to tell you the basics when you turn five and the whole story before you go to Hogwarts but obviously, we didn't get the chance. Now, I'm going to tell you how you came to be with us. _

_When I was just a little girl, I lived in America, in a city called San Francisco. My best friend was a girl named Piper Halliwell. She is also a witch but she doesn't use magic like we do. For one thing, Piper and her sisters don't use wands. Of course, they didn't know anything about their own magic until they already grew up. A year before I started Hogwarts my father got a job transfer to England and so we moved. Despite moving, I kept in touch with Piper through all seven of my years there. I even got permission to tell her that I was magic. At the time I was really surprised at how easy it was to get permission, but I guess those in charge knew who Piper really was. When I was nineteen, she came to me, asking me for help. By that time, I was already married to James and we had just found out that we couldn't have any children. _

_Piper told me that she had started a relationship with someone and that she was pregnant but that she couldn't keep the baby because it was too dangerous. Her boyfriend was a Whitelighter and thy weren't allowed to be in a relationship with anyone, let alone have a child with someone. Piper and her boyfriend Leo were afraid that Leo's supervisors would either take the baby somewhere they didn't know was safe or that they would kill the baby because it wasn't supposed to exist. So, Piper came to me and asked me if I could take care of her baby when it was born. Harry, that baby is you. Your mother is Piper Halliwell and your father is a man named Leo Wyatt. Leo also talked to me and he told me about Piper's magic and that it will soon be time for her to find out about it as well. He said that it might be safe enough to bring you home than. I've left you a journal in my personal vault at Gringotts. Just ask the goblins to take you to vault 5459. I wrote everything I knew about Whitelighters and that other kind of magic in my journal for you. Your father then asked me to Obliviate the knowledge about you from his mind because otherwise the Elders, his bosses could learn of you and that would be dangerous. Your mother, on the other hand, visited often during the first months of your life. _

_There is something else I have to tell you, although it's about me. Harry, I'm a seer. Not a really strong one, but a seer nonetheless._

Harry stopped reading for a moment because he thought he heard his Aunt yelling downstairs. He listened for a moment but he heard nothing so he went back to his reading.

_Just before your first birthday, I had a vision. I know that I will die Harry, and I came to terms with that already. I would do anything to save you, even die. I only regret that I will have to leave you alone but at least you will have your godparents. I made sure in our will that they will get custody of you._

_I saw one more thing, Harry. I saw Piper fighting demons, although she still had no magic. She was very brave but she failed. I don't know why they didn't kill her but one of the demos did something to Piper. He made her forget about the most important thing to her. I guess they could have tried to make her forget about her sisters so they never would have activated their magic but they didn't know that she had something even more important to her. And that is you. Nobody noticed anything because they didn't know about you. Piper thought it would be safer if nobody knew about you so she didn't tell anyone, not even her family. _

_I guess that explains why Piper didn't visit us in the last few months. For the first year or so of your life, Piper came for a visit at least once a week using a Portkey James made for her. She would come and play with you for a few hours and then she would give you a bath and put you to bed before leaving. But, one week, she didn't come. And there was no sign of her the next week, or the next, and the next… It must have happened already. She didn't remember you anymore. You were inconsolable when she stopped coming. You would sit there for hours and cry for your Mama, which is what you called her while James and I were Mommy and Daddy. Even as I'm writing this letter I'm watching James trying to calm you enough to go to sleep. _

_I made a potion for Piper to help her regain her memory. It's in the vault. If you want to meet Piper, get the potion, find her and give it to her. Or you can try to get to know her without the potion first. Whichever you want is fine._

_Well, I'm approaching the end of this letter. Your father isn't having any luck calming you down so I'll go have a try. Just know that both James and I love you very much and we consider you to be our son. If we had lived, you would have had two sets of parents. I hope you get to know us better through my journal. Goodbye Harry!_

_Love,_

_Mom!_

_Lily Marie Potter_


	2. Meetings and Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter and Charmed I definitely wouldn't be living in a one room apartment on the sixth floor of a building with no elevator.

**Summary:** One day, Harry receives a letter from his mother who turns out not to be his mother and James is not his father either. His real parents are Piper and Leo from Charmed. Don't read this story if you can't imagine Ron and Dumbledore being bad.

**Chapter Two: Meetings and Betrayal**

Harry plopped down on his bed. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. It just wasn't possible. Everyone always told him that he looked exactly like his father but with his mother's eyes. How was it then possible that they weren't his parents.  
While he was busy thinking, he didn't notice a person appearing in his room so he was very shocked when he looked up to see bright blue eyes of an about thirty-years-old woman in front of him. He immediately pulled out his wand and held it in front of him protectively while Hedwig ruffled her feathers from his shoulders but thankfully didn't make a sound. He didn't want his Uncle to come up.

"Who are you? How did you get into my room?" he asked forcibly.

"Calm down little one, I do not wish you any harm." the woman calmly stated.

"Why are you here? And who are you?" Harry asked again, still afraid that she was a Death Eater.

"Don't be afraid of me. I am your Whitelighter. I saw you read your mother's letter. I saw what it was about and I thought it safe to show myself. I became your Whitelighter when you went to Hogwarts. I don't know who it was before or if you even had one." the strange woman said.

"What do Whitelighters do? And didn't Mom say that I was in danger from Whitelighters?" Harry asked cautiously.

"We protect people we are assigned to. You can think of us as guardian angels. And you were in danger from the Elders who are kinda our bosses. But I don't think you are in danger anymore. Things have change since your birth." the woman said and smiled at him. Harry smiled back hesitantly.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"It's Prue. I'm very glad I met you, Harry." Prue said with a sad frown on her face. Harry was surprised at her sad expression. She had seemed happy until just then.

"What happened? Was it something I said?" he asked quietly, thinking back over their conversation.

"No, Harry, It's not your fault." Prue assured him.

""Oh, then why are you so sad?"

""Don't worry about it. I'm sorry Harry, but I have to leave now. I have to inform the Elders that you know about us." Prue sad.

"Are you you sure I'm not in danger from them anymore?"

"I'm pretty sure, but just in case I won't tell them everything about the letter. Just that your mother knew a Whitelighter and that she told you about him in a letter. We can keep everything else a secret for now. Is that OK?"

"Yes, thank you Prue."

Prue smiled at him again and orbed out of his room while Harry stared, amazed, at the spot she disappeared from. While he contemplated the last few hours, an owl entered through the open window. It was a small owl named Pig. Harry opened the letter Pig carried, expecting it to be from Ron so he was very surprised to see it was written in Hermione's small and neat handwriting. Knowing that he would have to go make the lunch soon, he left the letter alone, preferring to read it in peace later. A couple of seconds later, his Aunt called him downstairs so he said goodbye to Pig and made his way to the kitchen. Once he got there, he was immediately put to work. It was obvious that his Aunt and Uncle had had an argument earlier because his Aunt was much worse than usual. She complained about the way he peeled the potatoes, about how he made the salad, about the spices he put into the meat and basically everything he did. That made Harry very nervous and when his Uncle startled him entering the kitchen, he made a mistake of dropping a plate.

"Boy! What the hell are you doing? We took you in and this is how you repay us? By breaking our plates? The plates we bought with our hard earned money?" Vernon yelled while he beat his nephew with his fists and Petunia flitted about not sure how to stop her husband. This was the first time Vernon had done that in front of her. Usually he went to Harry's bedroom but this time he was already angry and so he took it out on Harry. By the time Vernon had finished with hi, Harry was unconscious. Red in face, Vernon dragged Harry to his room, murmuring angrily all the way there, and left him there.

Harry had a huge headache when he finally woke up a few hours later. He wondered what made his Uncle explode like that. It usually took much more to make him as angry as he was that day. That question was answered when his Uncle came to his room, yelling that Harry had somehow gotten him fired. Vernon then beat him some more before he left, grunting about ungrateful brats. Harry was barely conscious by then. He crawled over to his bed and fainted when he reached it.

It was already dark when he got up again. He painfully sat up and winced at the pain he felt from his cuts and bruises. He sat still for a moment before slowly moving his body, being careful not to cause any further pain. He sat up on the edge of the bed, intending to get up and walk over to his desk, but as if reading his mind, Hedwig grabbed the letter he got from Hermione in her beak and brought it over to him. Harry smiled at her, got himself comfortable on the bed and opened the letter to read it.

_Dear Harry!_

_I hope you got home alright. I did. It was really good to see my parents again. As much as I like Hogwarts and spending time with you, I miss not seeing my parents for all those months. _

_Harry, I'm sorry to say that this is not a very pleasant letter. I have some rather bad news. Two weeks ago, after you left the station with your relatives, I wanted to say goodbye to Ron so I went to where his family was. What I found was somewhat surprising. Not all the Weasley's where there, I found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Dumbledore and several people I didn't recognize standing at the station and talking about something very serious. I wanted to know what they were talking about since Ron was included in the conversation so I sneaked near them and eavesdropped on their conversation. _

_Oh, Harry, I'm still not sure whether to tell you what I heard. I've been arguing with myself whether to write this letter in the first place or not and then when I finally decided to write you, I scrapped several versions before this one. I was just about to change my mind and bin this letter when I remembered how much you hate secrets so I decided to tell you after all. Or rather, I decided to let you choose whether you want to know or not. If you don't want to know, skip to the last paragraph of this letter._

Harry stopped reading the letter to think about it. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear more shocking news today. He had already received one that had more than shocked him. He wasn't sure if he could handle more. At least he knew that Hermione was a true friend. She had never kept secrets from him if it involved him. He decided to see what Hermione had discovered. After all, she never panicked without damn good reason.

_Here is what I have heard. When I got there, I heard the Headmaster apologize for not being able to meet him before the train left from Hogwarts but that he had had several meeting about Cedric's death. He then asked Ron to tell him about our year at Hogwarts. You won't believe what I'm about to tell you, Harry. Ron has betrayed us. He told Dumbledore every single thing we did, even those things we specifically asked him to keep a secret. _

_I can't believe he told them that I planned to come to your house this summer to see you. Dumbledore came to my house a couple of hours later and he asked me to cancel my plans and to not write you at all this summer. When I refused, he put a charm on me and warded my house from all owls except those belonging to the Weasley's. The charm itself makes me unable to come near your house. My parents and I passed through Little Whinging on our way to London two days ago and I nearly passed out from the pain. Because of that, as well as other things that happened over the years, my parents are thinking of not letting me go to Hogwarts in September. If that happens, I'll miss you like crazy._

_At the end of their conversation, he asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley if they were sure that you went home with the Dursley's. I kinda had a feeling like he had something planned for your stay with them because he was absolutely adamant that you had to have gone with them._

_Well, that's all I wanted to tell you for now. I'm sending this letter with Pig because I'm hoping that since Sirius gave it to Ron, he might be able to bring you the letter with no one the wiser. I hope we'll be able to talk to each other soon._

_Love,_

_your best friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry was beyond shocked. He had never believed that **_Ron_**would betray him like that.

'But', he had to admit to himself, 'it isn't really all that surprising. Ron had already turned his back on me once that I know off. It seems like it's happening all over again. However, I won't forgive him this time! And now that I think about it, they could have done this from the start. Why else would Mrs. Weasley ask about the platform before the first year. She had already been there more than a few times and definitely knew what the platform number was.'

In his pondering, he didn't even notice the furniture rising around him. However, he did notice the gasp Prue let out after she orbed in and saw the state he was in.

"Harry! What happened to you?" she asked, looking horrified at the sight of his wounds.


	3. Getting Help

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or Charmed

**Summary**: One day, Harry receives a letter from his mother who turns out not to be his actual mother. And James is not his real father either. His real parents are Piper and Leo from Charmed. There will be Ron and Dumbledore bashing so please don't read this story if you can't imagine them being bad! As of right now, I intend Harry to end up with Hermione but that could change.

**Chapter Three: Getting Help**

"Err..." he muttered intelligently, looking at her horrified, feeling ashamed that she saw him both looking as he was and losing control of his magic. It was then that his Uncle started yelling at him from downstairs.

"BOY! Get down here and clean up this mess! NOW!"

Meanwhile, Prue had been watching this with horror, and her horror continued to grow as Harry tried to get up.

"Here, Harry, let me help you with those. I can heal them for you." she stated, pointing at his cuts and bruises.

"NOOO!" Harry cried out, looking panicked, as she stepped forward. "He'll say it's my freakishness and I'll just be in even more trouble."

And with that said, he dashed from his room, leaving Prue standing there looking completely stunned. She couldn't believe that her nephew was being abused. She blamed herself for not noticing sooner but this was the first summer she could manage to be with Harry. They had had a shortage of Whitelighters during the last few years and so she had mostly looked after her other charges during the summer, her bosses assuring her that he was only in danger during the school year. She wondered if they knew about this or not. She hoped not. She would lose all respect for them if she found out that they knew, and that they let a fourteen-year-old kid be abused. She was just thankful that most of her charges had been reassigned to other new Whitelighters and she was left with only Harry, although there was some talk of assigning her to her other nephew in the next few years. Prue really hoped that would happen, she missed her sisters and wanted to talk to them again. Just looking in on them occasionally wasn't enough anymore. Deciding that this couldn't go unpunished, she wrote a note for Harry and then orbed out to talk with the Elders.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Chris stood by the door, sadly watching Piper playing with Wyatt on the floor. He remembered someone doing the same thing with him when he was little, during the two years demons attacked the Charmed Ones constantly. During those years, Harry was the one left in charge of him and his brother - playing with them, feeding them and even teaching them some basic things, both magical and non magical. Chris knew that Harry wasn't supposed to be found until later but he was worried that his coming to the past would change something, and not for the good. He was scared for his big brother - the only one Wyatt would listen to, until Harry was attacked and ended up in a coma. Even now, despite the fact that Wyatt was evil, the hospital Harry was in was deemed to be neutral territory where both sides could come without being attacked. That was a silent agreement between the two of them because both of them wanted to visit their oldest brother with no fear for their lives.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Paige stood behind the Book of Shadows, leafing through it after updating and entry about goblins. Just then, she heard the familiar chime of orbs and looked up, expecting to see her brother-in-law but was surprised to see that it wasn't Leo.

"Prue?" she whispered, her eyes wide open.

"Yes Paige, it's me. I'm very glad to finally meet you!" Prue said and hugged her younger sister. Paige was beyond shocked but happily hugged her back.

"I'm happy to see you as well... but... how is it possible?" Paige asked, feeling very confused.

"I was made a Whitelighter after I died. But I was not allowed to show myself to you at all. As long as I followed this rule, they allowed be to check up on you. Oh, Paige, I so wanted to show myself after I found up about you. I knew that Piper and Phoebe would eventually be alright but I so wanted to meet you. Oh, and please don't tell Piper and Phoebe, I'm still not allowed to communicate with them. I just got permission to talk to you. And you won't believe me how hard it was to get it!" Prue stated.

"But how can I keep something like this from them?" Paige was horrified.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this of you but hopefully, the Elders will allow me to meet up with the rest of my family soon. I was only able to get permission to come to you because you are part Whitelighter." Prue explained.

"But why did you come to me now?" Paige asked.

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. I need your help with one of my charges." was Prue's answer.

"Of course I'll help! What's wrong?"

"One of my charges is being abused at home. I need to get him out of there. I know that you used to be a social worker so I told the Elders that unless they want me to seriously harm the man abusing him, they will allow me to get your help with Harry. However, he lives in England. Do you have any ideas how to get him out of there?"

"Hmm... you're right, my social work may be helpful. I'll go see if my ex-boss will be able to help me. Don't worry Prue. I'll get him out of there."

"That's great Paige. Thank you." Prue said and hugged her sister once again.

"Paige beamed at the praise from her oldest sister and relaxed in Prue's embrace. A few moments later Prue jerked back and hurriedly said, "I'm sorry but I have to go now. I need to watch over Harry. Please hurry Paige."

"I will." Paige started to say but it was too late. Prue had already orbed out.

'Why is Prue so concerned with that particular charge?' Paige wondered curiously.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Piper sat on the floor, playing with Wyatt. She knew it wasn't possible, but it was like she had already done this before. It was like she just couldn't remember it. The way Wyatt babbled over a toy or the way that Chris stood in the doorway, supposedly on the look out for demons, was familiar to her. Suddenly, in her mind, she saw herself playing with a cute brown-haired, green-eyed toddler whilst a redheaded woman and a black-haired man stood in the corner, smiling down at them. Strangely, she looked much younger in that picture but she didn't remember any of them at all. Although, she had a feeling she had seen the woman somewhere recently - maybe in one of the old photo albums she had went through while she had been pregnant with Wyatt?

Looking back down at her soon who was trying to get her attention again, she couldn't help but wonder who the toddler with the beautiful emerald eyes was. They reminded her of her father's eyes. Why couldn't she remember him? She chased those thoughts away when Wyatt reached out for her to hold him, obviously having had enough of playing.

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Paige took a deep breath. This was it. She stood in front of Bob Cowan's office at South bay Social Services. She knocked on the door ans went in. She knew her ex-boss was in his office because one of the workers had told her.

"Hello Mr. Cowan!" she greeted him.

"Paige, what are you doing here? Did you want your job back? I was not expecting you to come." was Bob's surprised answer.

"I know you did not expect me. This is kinda an emergency. Do you by any chance have any friends in Britain? I need to have the authorisation as a social worker in Britain. There is a boy there who is being abused and I was asked to help. I know I could just tell someone in Social Services there but I want to do this personally. The person who asked for my help is close to me and this was obviously very important to her." she said hurriedly.

"I think I know someone who owes me a favor. I'll call him right now."

After a quick telephone conversation he turned back to Paige.

"It's all done. All you need to do is go to Britain and pick up your documents at London Social Services. Although, since you are not one of their own, they will want to send another social worker with you. Is that alright?

"Yes, thank you Mr. Cowan."

"Well then, I hope it all goes well. Let me know when it's all over."

"I hope so to, sir, I really do."

"Are you sure you won't come back to work here?" Bob asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure. But if you ever need help, just call me. Whatever the reason."

"Thank you Paige, I'll keep that in mind. I hope to see you again soon, hopefully under better circumstances."

"I hope so to. Goodbye Mr. Cowan!"

"Farewell Paige!"

And with that Paige exited the office and went home to get ready for her trip. She had to do some research int British family laws since she couldn't just orb there now. They would be suspicious how she had arrived there that quickly. And maybe she should book a plane ticked just in case. And after all that is done, she would have a few hours to kill. Maybe she would go play with Wyatt for a bit. And of course, she would have to tell something to her family. They will want to know why she's going to Britain.


	4. Rescued

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed. I just use their characters for my own amusement. I don't make any money from my work.

**Summary:** One day, Harry receives a letter from his mother who turns out not to be his actual mother. And James is not his real father either. His real parents are Piper and Leo from Charmed. There will be Ron and Dumbledore bashing so please don't read this story if you can't imagine them being bad! As of right now, I intend Harry to end up with Hermione but that could change.

**Chapter Four: Rescued**

Paige orbed to London and then found a taxi to take her to the Social Services as she didn't know where exactly it was. She was dropped off in front of a building that was a bit smaller than the one she used to work in. She went in and quickly found where to pick up her credentials from the rather nice woman at the front desk. It took her a good fifteen minutes to get everything done. Unfortunately, just like Bob predicted, they wanted her to take one of their own social workers with her. That meant that she couldn't just orb to Privet Drive, she would have to take the long way there.

She stood in front of the building, waiting for the chosen social worker to come find her. She had to wait for further five minutes before she noticed a young brunette exiting the building and heading towards her.

"Hello, my name is Lenora Putt. Please excuse my lateness, I had to file one of my earlier visits and it took a while." the woman said sincerely.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm Paige Matthews. Shall we go?" Paige answered.

"Of course, I though we might take one of the official cars since neither of us has a vehicle and I'd rather not take a taxi."

"I agree." Paige said and with that, they went on to requisition the car and go on their way to Little Whining and Privet Drive.

During the car ride, Paige and Lenora got to know each other a bit and by the time they got to Privet Drive they were quite friendly with each other. As they came to a stop, Paige slowly exited the car, looked around and frowned as she saw the extremely neat neighborhood. She wondered how they enforced all that neatness, especially since she knew that at least one house had children and children by nature were usually not all that neat. She shook her head to clear her wondering mind before she turned to Lenora, silently asking her if she was ready. Lenora nodded and so they headed to number four where she knew Harry lived. Paige took a deep breath as she remembered her sister's second visit after she had arranged everything.

FLASHBACK

Paige had taken all her materials to the attic where she could have some peace and quiet as she studied British family law. She had just finished when she heard someone orbing in. She turned around and smiled when she saw that it was Prue again.

"Prue? What are you doing here again?" she asked as she hugged her sister.

"I realized that I forgot to tell you Harry's address so I came back. I also thought I should inform you of something about Harry that not even the Elders know since it's one of the reasons I came to you for help." Prue informed her quietly.

"Alright, tell me the address first please and then we can talk about other things." Paige said, grabbing her pen and clipboard so she could record it.

"He lives at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whining, Surrey. His name is Harry Potter and his Aunt and Uncle are Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He also has a cousin whose name is Dudley. Have you been able to get the authorization?" Prue asked.

"Yes, I just have to go and pick it up in London. However, Bob said that they might insist on one of their own coming with me. Is that going to be a problem?"

"No, it's fine. It just means that I won't be ale to show myself. I hope you'll be able to go soon. Harry is injured and he won't let me heal him in fear of his uncle."

"I'll be going tomorrow morning as today's business day is almost over. Also, don't heal him. We will need evidence against his uncle."

"Fine, I won't. Just please hurry."

"OK. What's the other thing you wanted to tell me?" Paige asked, putting down the clipboard and sitting down on the old couch, beckoning her sister to come join her.

"I thought hard whether to tell you about this since Harry didn't want anyone to know and I decided to let you know about a part of it. One of the reasons I specifically asked for your help is that Harry's like you. He is half Whitelighter, half witch. At the time he was born, relationships between witches and Whitelighters were still forbidden and so his parents gave him up, just like Mom did with you. Although, his mother didn't know that she was a with at the time but that doesn't matter since Whitelighters aren't allowed to have relationships with mortals either. I hoped that you will be able to help him come to terms with everything, not just with what he is but also with the fact that he's adopted. His adoptive parents died when he was only a toddler so they never got the chance to tell him about it in person. His mother did send him a letter thought, he received it this morning."

"Wow, that's a surprise. Well, I hope I'll be able to help him too. And thank you for telling me about all this. I promise I won't tell anyone either. However, one of us should talk about it with Harry because it'll be much easier to get him out of there if the courts knew that they weren't actually related to him."

"I think we should save that talk for after we get him out of there. It'll take some time before this goes to court, right?"

"Depends on how many cases they have and how severe they are. But I'm sure we'll have at least a week or two."

"Thanks Paige."

"For what?"

"Just for being willing to help." Prue hugged her and they sat on the couch, enjoying each others company and getting to know each other for more than an hour before Prue felt the need to check on Harry again.

END FLASHBACK

Suppressing a smile at the thought of her sister, Paige joined Lenora at the font door and knocked on the door. She put on a fake smile when a teenage boy opened it and sneered at her. He was a really fat boy - he looked like a pig, or a baby whale. It looked like there might be two different kinds of abuse going on here and by the look on Lenora's face, she agreed.

"Hello, my name is Paige Matthews and this is Lenora Putt. Are your parents at home?" she asked.

"Yeah." he said shortly and rudely slammed the door shut, leaving Paige to exchange a stunned look with Lenora on the doorstep. A moment later the door opened and a thin woman gave her a sickening smile.

"Please forgive my son, he knows not to let strangers in the house." she said.

"Of course, that's understandable." Paige agreed while thinking that he could have been more polite about it. It would have taken a few seconds of his time to ask them to wait while he gets his mother. And the door slamming was totally unneeded.

The two women were led into the living room. She started looking around for a picture of Petunia's nephew in it so she would know what he looked like but all she saw was a hippo man, whale boy and a thin, horse-like woman.

"Hello, my name is Paige Matthews and this is my colleague, Lenora Putt." Paige introduced herself. Lenora and she had agreed on the ride over that Paige would do most of the talking.

"It's nice to meet you Paige, Lenora. I guess that you already know my name. Would you like a cup of tea?" Petunia asked.

"No, thank you, Petunia. I'm here to talk to you about your nephew." she started to explain but was interrupted when the other woman cut in.

"What did the little freak do now? I assure you that he will be properly punished for whatever he did!" she said shrilly.

"Oh no, you misunderstood me. He's not in any trouble. Could you answer a few question for me please?" Paige asked, not wanting to tell the woman that she was a social worker just yet in case Petunia decided to lie to protect herself when she found out. Thankfully, it seemed that Lenora agreed because she didn't interrupt.

"What do you want to know?" the woman asked suspiciously.

"How long has your nephew lived here with you for?"

"Almost thirteen years." she answered curtly.

"And why does he live with you?"

"Because my good for nothing sister and her lousy husband got themselves killed and left us as the boy's only relatives." Petunia said with pursed lips.

"Can you tell me something about him? What does he like to do? What's his favorite color? Favorite book? Favorite subject at school? Thibgs like that!" Paige asked.

"How should I know? I don't want to know anything about that little brat!" Petunia hissed at her.

Paige was shaking with rage. If she wasn't here on official business and if she didn't have a witness, she would have a lot to say to Petunia but for now, she controlled her urge to attack Petunia either verbally or physically.

"I am taking Harry away from here." she said slowly in a calm, deadly voice as she got up from the sofa. "Oh really? And what right do you have to do that?" Petunia asked mockingly.

"I can do that because I'm a social worker and you have just admitted that he's being at least emotionally and verbally abused. Do you agree Lenora?"

"Yes, I agree." said Lenora, following Paige's lead in getting up.

"Now, where is he?" Paige asked forcefully.

"Up... upstairs!" Petunia stuttered while cowering in front of Paige as if feeling a dangerous air around her.

Paige gave her a glare and immediately stalked up the stairs and towards her nephew's room, Lenora following a step behind her. She recognized Harry's door at one because it had been padlocked with six separate locks. If she had been on her own, she would have just magicked them away but since Lenora was there as well, she went back downstairs and growled at Petunia to give her the keys. Once she managed to get the door open, she had to gasp with horror at the sight that greeted her. Her nephew was lying still on the floor. His body was full of cuts and bruises. She quickly composed herself, warning Lenora, who looked a bit sick, not to throw up in the room because it would compromise the evidence. She then took out her cell phone and called the police. She made sure that Harry would be fine for a few more minutes, made him more comfortable and then went downstairs to wait for the police, beckoning Lenora to follow her. Lenora, who had obviously never worked such a violent case, sat shocked on the bottom stair while Paige paced the floor between the stairs and the door, waiting to greet the police. Ten minutes later, she heard a loud knock on the door. She quickly walked to the door and opened it.

"Hello, we have received a distress call from this address. What is the emergency?" one of the two policemen asked.

"Hello, come in." she said and let them through. "I'm Paige Matthews and I'm a social worker. This is my colleague, Lenora Putt. I've received some rather disturbing news about his family from a family friend who asked me to check it out so I arranged to come here with Lenora as my escort since I usually work in the States. We talked with Mrs Dursley who admitted to verbal and emotional abuse of her nephew. I asked to see Harry and she told me where his room was. Unfortunately, when i got there, I found his door locked. I went back to Mrs Dursley to get the key," she said, handing it to the policemen, "and then opened the door. Once I got in the room, I was horrified. Harry was lying on the floor, covered in blood, cuts and bruises. I called you, made Harry comfortable and then came downstairs to wait for you." Paige calmly explained. Even though she was furious, she had to show her professionalism. If they ever found out that her sister had told her about Harry, they could accuse her of being biased. Even Lenora had calmed down a bit by now and she quietly stood right behind Paige.

"Where is the victim now?" the older policeman asked her.

"Upstairs in his room. He was in no immediate danger so I left him there."

"And Mrs Dursley?" the younger one asked this time.

"In the kitchen."

"Alright. Steve, you go arrest Mrs Dursley and then wait for Mr Dursley to get home. I'm going to call an ambulance for young Harry." the older policeman told his partner.

"What about Mrs Dursley's son?" Paige asked.

"I'm guessing that you want to come with me to the hospital? If your colleague agrees to let you come with me on your own, then she can take him with her. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes. Lenora, can we do it this way?

"I agree."

"Alright, let's go then!"

A few minutes later, ambulance stopped in front of the house. By now, a lot of the neighbors were standing in front of the house wondering what was going on. Once Harry was secured in the ambulance, still unconscious, Paige and the policeman, who introduced himself as Paul Hrenn, followed them in Paul's car. When they got to the hospital, they were told to wait in the waiting room until Harry's doctor came. So they waited.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry it's late. I had an emergency yesterday and I was so tired when I came home, that I really didn't feel like writing. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I saw that some of you visited my website. What did you think? Any ideas on how to improve it? Also, I accidentally published just a part of chapter four there earlier today because I haven't finished by my deadline when it's automatically published. Do you think I should just publish peaces of it as I finish them (I write a few paragraphs at a time, as long as it's flowing and then I take a break to do something else or to edit what I've written...) or should I only publish it when it's done, like I do here?**_


	5. Before Getting Rescued

After cleaning up the mess downstairs Harry returned to his room. He wasn't sure whether to be sad or happy that Prue wasn't there. On one hand, he found it terribly awkward to talk to her but on the other hand, he was glad for the company. He just hoped that she wouldn't ask too many questions he couldn't answer when she got back. And he had a feeling she would come back.

He painfully sat down at his desk and wrote a quick note to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione!_

_God, Hermione, I couldn't believe that Ron could have done anything like that when I first read your letter but then I remembered several events where Ron was not exactly a good friend. It makes me sad but thankfully, I have you. Thank you so much for telling me everything. I'm so glad that I can count on you to always tell me the truth. _

_As for the charm that Dumbledore put on you, are you sure it's my house it's based on? If it is, maybe I can sneak out later this summer and we can meet up somewhere else. I also have something to tell you but not in a letter since it can so easily be intercepted. I'll send this with Pig when he comes here again. I'll also try to send a fake message with Hedwig and we'll see if she's also blocked. I just hope they won't try to intercept her. I don't want her to get injured and we both know that she won't just let someone take the letter from her._

_I've kinda made a new friend who can come and go as she wants so I'll see if she can get me a cellphone. That way we'll be able to communicate freely, especially since I'm not sure that most of the Wizarding World even knows what a cellphone is let alone how to stop us from talking through it._

_I'll write you again if I manage to get a cellphone or if I think of a plan to sneak out. I'm really tired now so I'll just stop here._

_Your friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry put down the pen he used to write Hermione the message. Since it was Hermione, he didn't see the need to use a quill and parchment since pen and paper were so much easier to use. However, he did write a fake note on a scrap piece of parchment.

_Dear Hermione,_

_what's our summer homework in History of Magic?_

_Harry_

He sent out the fake message out with Hedwig, telling her to be very careful and to not put up much of a fight if someone tried to take it from her since it wasn't important. He put the real letter in his hiding place to keep it safe. By then, he was exhausted so he just plopped down on the bed and fell asleep the minute his head hit the bed.

Prue orbed in to see Harry sleeping on the bed. Seeing that he had fallen asleep before covering himself, Prue walked over and drew the thin blanket over his slumbering body. She tenderly kissed his forehead and then orbed back out, going to talk to her youngest sister again.

**xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx**

The next morning Harry woke up feeling even worse than when he went to bed. He was extremely sore and he felt like his bruises had bruises. He just hoped that he could go through the day with no more beatings.

"BOY! GET UP AND MAKE US BREAKFAST!" came the surprising yell of his Uncle. Usually his Aunt came upstairs to tell him to get up while Uncle Vernon got ready for work. Then he remembered that Vernon had lost his job and groaned. He hoped that Uncle Vernon wouldn't be home the whole day from now on. He put on some clothes as fast as he could with his injuries and went downstairs. Thankfully, the breakfast passed with no further incidents and an hour later Harry found himself back in his room.

He was resting on his bed when Hedwig flew through the window, followed by Pig. Hedwig looked displeased but she went straight into her cage with no protests. Pig, on the other hand, flew around crazily, barely slowing down enough for Harry to take the letter he carried. Harry fetched the letter he had hidden the previous night, tied it to Pig and sent him out with instructions to take it to Hermione. He hope this would work for him just as well as it did for Hermione. He then went back to his bed and sat down to read the letter.

_D__ear Harry,_

_How's your summer going? Mine's great. But I'm sorry to say you won't be able to stay with us this summer. Dumbledore say's it's too dangerous. He also said that after Pig returns we won't be able to write to you for the same reason. Hermione won't be able too either. I hope your summer won't be too terrible and I'll see you on the train in September._

_Ron_

Harry threw the letter down with disgust. He had a feeling that someone had intercepted the fake letter he had sent to Hermione and that this was the reason for Ron writing to him. It made more sense if none of his friends wrote to him rather than just Hermione. At least Hermione should be able to get his letter if this would go into effect after Pig returned to the Burrow. He locked Hedwig's cage just in time because Uncle Vernon came to his room just five minutes later. It seemed his prayer for an uneventful morning would go unanswered.

Uncle Vernon didn't say anything, he just started beating him again. This went on for about twenty minutes, although it seemed like an eternity to Harry, when his Uncle stopped. A few minutes later Harry heard the front door slam shut and gave a sigh of relief before falling into unconsciousness.

He briefly came to about an hour later when he heard the doorbell but he was still pretty much out of it. Some time later, a good-looking lady came to his room and made him more comfortable. He tried to smile at her but wasn't sure if he succeed. After that, he fell back into oblivion.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I went to University about two weeks ago but I forgot to bring my laptop. I wrote about half of the chapter on paper but had to wait to get access to the previous chapters to write some of it. I got back home yesterday and got right into writing it. I've just finished and I haven't even reread it so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out in a review. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It's just over a 1000 words long but I felt that this was the best place to stop. This brings this chapter and the last one to the same stopping point. The next chapter will have the Hospital in it.  
**

**I really need a beta. Actually, I could use a couple of those. One to check the grammar in the end but before that I could use someone who knows both Harry Potter and Charmed and could check if the events I reference to are correct. I haven't seen Charmed for a few years now so I probably forgot some things. That brings me to the next chapter. Chapter 7 won't be out for some three or four months because I will be watching Charmed again before writing it. However, I don't need that knowledge for Chapter 6 so I could publish it whenever. Do you want me to publish it next weekend or in about two months as a midpoint before Chapter 7? It's up to you!  
**

**I also need you to vote on Harry's full name. His nickname will still be Harry but what should his full name be. I'm offering Harrison, Hadrian, Hariel, Halifax, Harald, Harford or Hartwell. If you don't like this, feel free to offer something else. Also, you can suggest a middle name for him and I'll put it to a vote in chapter 7!  
**


	6. The Long Wait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed!

**Summary:** One day, Harry receives a letter from his mother who turns out not to be his mother and James is not his father either. His real parents are Piper and Leo from Charmed. Don't read this story if you can't imagine Ron and Dumbledore being bad.

**Chapter Six: The Long Wait**

Paige knew from experience that the worst part of a hospital visit was the waiting - waiting for what always seemed like hours with no news whatsoever. However, she didn't expect to feel so anxious this time. After all, she didn't even know this boy. All of her previous hospital waits were for family members. She supposed that their shared heritage must be the reason she was pacing the floor of the waiting room more than an hour after their arrival at the hospital. She so wanted to hear how Harry was - to reassure herself and to be able to give Prue some news, hopefully good. She could hear Prue's voice in her head, calling her name every ten minutes on the dot. And if she was this nervous, only God knew how Prue was feeling. Harry was her charge, she was supposed to protect him. It must have killed her to not be able to heal Harry.

The policeman that allowed her to come to the hospital with him, Paul Hrenn sat beside her so she had to act composed and professional. It had been a long time since she last worked a case as bad as this one and even then, she had had no connection with the victim back then. Because of that, it was much easier to stay objective.

Paige was yanked from her thoughts as a doctor approached them. "Are you here for Harry Potter?" he asked as he sat down with them, looking absolutely exhausted.

"Yes, please tell us how he is and what are his injuries." Policeman Hrenn told the doctor as he pulled out a pen and a pad of paper to record Harry's injuries.

"Oh, yes, of course. It is good that you pulled him out of that house when you did because our biggest problem was the internal bleeding in his stomach. Thankfully, we've managed to stop it but it took a lot of time and at one point we were afraid that we were going to lose him. However, he pulled through. Other than that, Harry had several pulled muscles on his legs, several of his fingers were broken and he had a badly sprained right wrist due to using it after already injuring it. His left shoulder is also sprained and he has a lot of bruises mainly concentrated on his back as well as his stomach and legs. Other areas are bruised as well but not as much although that doesn't mean much considering how bad his shape is. He will have to stay in the hospital for observation until we are sure he won't start bleeding internally again and it is recommended that he stay for the next two weeks as he heals since he will be in too much pain to move much if at all." the doctor told them as Paige's eyes filled with tears. She quickly turned her head and dried her eyes so they wouldn't notice.

"That is fine with the police department. Since his condition is so bad, we'll try to hurry up his hearing so everything is already handled by the time he can leave the hospital." Hrenn said as he finished writing up everything. "Is he going to wake up soon? I would like to get a statement from him before I go back to the station." he asked.

"We've given him a sedative and a strong pain killer when he was admitted. It should wear off in about an hour. But please don't take too long with him. He is going to be in so much pain and we want to give him another dose to get him through the night."

"I promise we won't keep him awake long. I just need him to answer a few basic questions. I can get the details when he's feeling better." the doctor agreed once again before leaving, stopping at the nurses station to hand her a chart.

Paige felt thankful that her colleague handled all the talking because she couldn't have said anything without breaking down and losing her composed cover. Once she was sure she could talk without breaking out into tears she turned to the helpful policeman beside her and asked, "Do you mind if I go get some fresh air for about half an hour? I'll be back in time for the interview with Harry."

"I don't mind at all. If I'm not here when you get back, you can find me at the cafeteria. I'm dieing for some coffee right now, even if it's probably bad coffee." he answered with a smile. Paige smiled back and hurried away, looking for the bathroom from where she would be able to orb to her sister.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Meanwhile, at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge Prue nervously paced around the small space. She really hated being out of the loop. She always did. It did make her a bit controlling but her sisters loved her despite that flaw.

After more than two hours of waiting and pacing, Paige finally orbed in and Prue immediately grabbed her and asked her for information.

"I don't have much time before I have to go back so just let me tell you everything before you ask any questions, OK?" Paige asked, not wanting to be interrupted during her report.

"OK, hit me with it." Prue agreed and Paige informed her of everything that happened so far. Prue felt horrible when Paige described how she had found Harry and absolutely wretched when she heard about Harry's condition. If she had known about the internal bleeding she would have healed Harry despite the need for evidence. After Paige finished her story and they both dried their tears Prue asked the most important question, "So what happens now?"

"There will be a hearing to get his guardians' rights over him rescinded and then he'll probably go to a group home." Paige answered.

"What would happen if we found his biological family?" was Prue's next inquiry. She might have promised Harry not to tell anyone but if it would save him from foster care she would gladly break that promise. She only hoped Harry would see it like that as well.

"Well, since they gave up their parental rights they would have to be investigated and if deemed appropriate he would be placed there instead of a group home with frequent visits from the social services. Do you know his biological family?"

"Yeah, but Harry just found out and I'm not sure if he would be willing to go to them. And they didn't abandon him. As you know from experience, being a child of a whitelighter was dangerous back then and they gave him to friends so he could be safe. His whitelighter father chose to have his memory of Harry as well as his lover blocked while his mother was a frequent visitor in Harry's life until something happened to block her memory as well. Originally, Harry was supposed to grow up knowing exactly who his mother was. His adoptive mother said in her letter that Harry called his biological mother Mama so obviously his adoptive parents were willing to share him with her. Because of that, I'm not sure if his biological mother ever gave up her parental rights completely. Harry was supposed to get more information from a bank but now that he's in the hospital I'm not sure how he'll get it before a decision is made." Prue explained.

"Hm... let me think about it for a while. I need to get back to Harry now. I've already been away for longer than I intended and since I want to be there when he's questioned I have to go. I'll tell the staff that you might come to see him so feel free to come visit tomorrow." Paige said and hugged Prue goodbye. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too, little sis. Thanks for helping with this." Prue said as Paige orbed away.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Exiting the bathroom she had orbed into, Paige was grateful to see that the ever helpful Paul Hrenn was still waiting in the same waiting room they had been in earlier. Walking towards him she offered him an apologetic smile accompanied by a verbal apology for making him wait, "I'm really sorry to have taken so long. My sister called and we were so lost in our conversation that I didn't notice the time."

"No harm done. Harry is not awake yet anyway. His doctor was here earlier and he said that it should only be a few minutes now. They'll check him out first and then we can go in." And with that they both sat down to wait for permission to enter Harry's room.

It was actually only ten minutes later, although it seemed like much longer, that they noticed a doctor coming towards them. He was frowning a bit but still seemed relaxed so Paige wasn't too worried. Once he got near, he beckoned them forward. "Harry is awake now. Like we predicted, he is in a lot of pain so please make this brief."

"We will, doctor. Thank you very much." Paige assured him as she followed Policeman Hrenn into Harry's room.

* * *

A/N: I managed to finish this four minutes before my self assigned deadline. It's almost midnight now and I haven checked this chapter over at all. Feel free to review with my mistakes although please make sure they're constructive. All flames **will be** tossed out with no regret.


End file.
